


A terrifying fucking thought

by clownmord



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Asexuality, Drabble, asexual technical boy, i hate this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownmord/pseuds/clownmord
Summary: Technical boy does not think about things too much. He prefers not to. That is a thought though. Fuck fuck fuck.A drabble





	A terrifying fucking thought

Technical boy does not think about things too much. He prefers not to. That is a thought though. Fuck fuck fuck. He prefers filling his head with the blinding bright light of a screen machine. A smart phone. A smart watch. A smart fucking anything. Anything that isn't so fucking slow and fucking stupid like a train of thought. Albeit his trains go at the highest speed accessible without passing the speed of light. But its not enough. He needs an upgrade. He needs an upgrade so fucking bad. New hair, new clothes, new makeup. New he. Same thoughts though. Being satisfied is not something he knows how to be. It itches. Everything, all of the time. Colours fading and flesh rotting everywhere around him. Shit just can't keep up with him. He just can't keep up with him.  
Technical boy does not like the word god. It is old and it is outdated. Gods are for dinosaurs and grey old people. They are worthless. It is a radical thought, he knows this. But nothing stays radical for long. He may be young, but this is a fact. He himself was a radical fucking punk in the beginning, but now he is as common as air. And as important. Soon they will be history. People. Humans and their gods. It's not like he is going to whipe out the whole species, but when cyborgs and bots start showing up, homo sapiens will turn into smart people. And smart people don't feel, so all this nonsense will stop. All this eating, shitting and fucking. WHO THE FUCK EVEN FUCKS ANYMORE?!?!?! It's not like he hasn't tried the "people" thing. Don't you fucking blame him for being narrow minded or hateful. It's not like he hate humans. They just don't have any real value. As said, he tried the whole shebang. Food looks good, but the sensation of a sloppy burger growing bigger and bigger in his mouth the more he chewed was something he could manage without. Pooping seemed kinda nice? Felt terrible, Absolutly terrible. Fucking? Actually he never tried that with anyone else, but he didn't feel the need to explore that any further. Humans are aesthetically appealing. Cool, slick, weird and ugly, but what is suppose to happen? He tried watching porn and failed. Bad plots and even worse dialogue, not a single tingle. He tried touching himself, sure it "felt good" but it was so fucking pointless he couldnt bring himself to do it a second time. Technical boy could sometimes wish he was addicted to something. A constant that didn't change. He vaped, but not becuse he needed to. It looked cool. Maybe he was additcted to change itself? So fucking boring.

But there is no point in feeling good, or bad or sad or mad really. The only thing that matters is growing, and learing and becoming. More or less does not matter, as long as it doesn't stand still. Technical boy liked the way they feared him at first. He likes the way they worship him now. But they are a reminder of how everything never stays forever and how everything always is the same. Their existence are circular and his is a straight line going on and on into the universe and beyond. And the worst thing is, he needs them. And he knows it. And that, is a terrifying fucking thought. And he fucking hate thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I just saw ep 8 of American Gods and I LOVED IT
> 
> There r not many tech boy fics here so i made one! obvi he is beyond problematic and i hope u don't think he is cool.
> 
> This is my first drabble that i publish, so feel free to give feedback of all kinds.


End file.
